Marshmallow
by Macahol84
Summary: Fluffy goodness in every sense of the words
1. Football

"C'mon Kate it'll be fun," Richard Castle smiled tossing a football in his hands. "I never got to teach anyone how to throw a football before."

"What about Alexis?" Kate asked from her spot on the picnic blanket.

"Have you met my daughter?" Rick asked pausing his actions to stare at her. "She's the last person to ever want to play football. I was lucky to get her into fencing. Now I'm not begging you but can I please teach you?"

Kate looked up at the man-child in front of her. "Oh alright," She huffed as she stood up. "I just don't want you to be disappointed."

"Thank you," Rick smiled giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "I just want to throw this a few times to see how much I have to teach you, okay?"

"Yeah sure," Kate nodded her head biting the bottom of her lip. She walked a few feet away from Rick and pulled up her jeans by their belt loops. Turning around she called out to Rick. "Ready."

Rick pulled back and threw her the football. Kate watched in despair as the ball wobbled through the air heading for her.

"This is going to hurt," Kate mumbled to herself as she stood underneath it to catch the ball. It landed with a small thud against her frame. Luckily Rick was far enough he could clearly see the glare she was silently sending his way. Kate stood up and judged the distance between her and Rick. Adjusting her footing she grabbed the football at the base of the laces and drew her arm back. Moving forward and releasing the ball she snapped her wrist sending the football flying through the air in a perfect spiral.

Kate watched in horror knowing this was going to hurt Rick's ego. Rick caught the ball as his jaw dropped. "I thought you didn't know how to throw a football?" He asked walking over to her.

"I never said that," Kate smiled sheepishly.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Rick asked studying her.

"Older cousins taught me before a concert down in Jersey. We were tailgating and the showed me how to throw in the middle of the parking lot." Kate's megawatt smile returned. "Are you surprised?"

"And turned on. That is so sexy that you can throw a spiral. Wanna teach me?" Rick smiled.


	2. Can I ask a question?

Richard Castle paced around the spacious loft as Kate Beckett went over some of the final documents of their case. He considered it a small victory because she would have continued working at the precinct where he couldn't touch her.

"I'm bored," He sighed wrapped his arms around her.

"Rick I thought being home would have prevented you from getting bored," Kate reasoned signing her name at the bottom of a document.

"Normally yes but I want to do something with you," Rick whined before his eyes widened with realization. "Not doing _that_. You made it perfectly clear before that you wanted to finish your work before we did _that,"_ Rick quickly amended when Kate shot a glare in his direction.

"What do you have in mind?" Kate asked pushing her pen away from her. She had been filling out papers for hours and knew she was due for a break.

"A game?" Rick asked with a hopeful tone as he pulled Kate from the chair and into his arms so he could hold her close.

"What kind of game?" Kate asked skeptically.

"Twenty questions?" Rick smiled brightly walking them over to the living room couch. Kate nodded her head and sat down next to him.

"I'll start," Rick smiled. "Do you like Alexis?"

"Yes."

"Do you like my mother?" Rick asked again.

"Yes," Kate giggled as she furrowed her brows. "You do know that this isn't how twenty questions is played right?"

"I know," Rick leaned in closer. "These are twenty questions I'm asking you. Do you like Ryan?"

"Yes."

"Do you like Esposito?"

"Yes"

"Do you like Lanie?"

"Yes," Kate rolled her eyes. These questions weren't anything he need to ask her about. They were things he already knew.

"Can you say anything besides yes?"

"Yes."

"Ha!" Rick laughed studying her features. "Um, do you like me?"

"Yes," Kate let out a sigh. Rick could tell she was getting bored of this game.

"Do you love me?"

Kate nodded her head. "You know I do."

Rick shifted in his spot as he reached for something behind him. Bring him arm around he asked, "Will you marry me?" Kate stared at the ring in the box unable to find her voice. Tears sprang to her eyes and she nodded her head yes. Rick took the ring out of its box and gently slipped it on her finger. After a brief kiss, he wrapped his arm around and smiled.

"Best game ever."


	3. Harder then Catching a Murderer

Richard Castle sat in Kate Beckett's chair watching her move around the white board deep in thought. Kate had been working for almost three hours at the board moving pictures and making notes. She picked up a picture studied and looked back at the board. Gently she moved the picture to the right of where she picked it up.

"I figured it out," She exclaimed.

Richard Castle stood up and walked over to the board. "That's it? It was that easy?" Kate smiled admirably turning to look at him snapping the cap on the marker in her hand. Rick studied the board before looking at the woman.

"That's amazing. Do you really think that will work?" He pointed to the final change Kate had made on the board.

"It should," Kate placed the marker on the ledge folding her arms across her chest. Rick glanced at her and smiled as the sunlight sparkled off of her ring.

"Who knew a seating chart could be harder then catching a murderer," Rick smirked pulling Kate into a hug.


	4. That's What Friends Are For

"So how are you?" Lanie asked looking at her best friend.

Kate let out a sigh and shook her head. "I'll be glad once this thing is official."

Lanie nodded her head. "Yeah weddings are hard. How much longer?"

Kate shrugged as she mentally calculated the dates. "A little over two weeks. God I don't know if I can make it that long. I'm exhausted!" A loud sigh escaped her as she leaned against one of the examining tables. "Do you want to grab some lunch with me? I'm thinking Wendy's."

Lanie smiled. "Thanks but I've already eaten."

"Really?" Kate asked in a defeated tone. "I was hoping to get some of their fries and maybe a frosty."

"Don't you have a wedding dress you should be worried about fitting into?" Lanie asked skeptically.

"Yeah but a little fast food never hurt. It's been weeks since I've had any."

"Does junk food fall into that category too?" Lanie smirked picking up a scalpel to work on the body in front of her. "Cause you know those chewy chips ahoy cookies yesterday aren't going to help you into that dress either."

"I needed those. I was having a craving," Kate pouted.

"Craving?" Lanie repeated looking directly at Kate.

"Yes a craving. On top of planning this wedding, I've got PMS."

"How long have you had this PMS?" Lanie put down her scalpel and studied her friend.

"A few weeks, why?"

"And when was the last time you had relations with your writer boy?"

"About a month ago. Lanie where are you going with- Oh," Kate's eyes widened in surprise.

"Mhm," Lanie smiled crossing her arms.

"But you don't think?"

"Did you remember?"

Kate sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "No," She finally managed to get out.

"Exhausted, cravings, mood swings-"

"Who said I had mood swings?" Kate snapped. Lanie leveled a glare at her as Kate calmed down.

"Ok so maybe I do have mood swings," she grumbled. "Since when did you become a doctor?"

"Hello?" Lanie gestured around the room.

"You're an examiner, Lanie," Kate rolled her eyes.

"Yeah a _medical_ examiner. They didn't just teach me about dead people you know. I had to learn it all."


	5. Sick

Kate was hunched over, her elbows propped on her knees while Castle sat against the back of his chair.

"I'm just so tired of this."

"I know but it'll get better I promise." Rick rubbed her back.

"When?" Kate snapped throwing a glare in his direction. Rick froze his actions.

"I'm not sure," He confessed flashing her a sympathetic smile as he pulled her close to his chest.

"I hate you for doing this to me." Kate mumbled.

"And I love you for doing this for us." Rick kissed her temple. Just then Kate bolted up from the couch and ran to the bathroom. Only seven more months Rick counted in his head. Seven more months.


	6. And Swollen

"So, how is it?" Rick asked rocking on the balls of his feet.

"It's awful," Kate sighed still looking at the screen.

"What?! How?" Rick was in shock. Normally she loved whatever he wrote and even is she thought it wasn't his best, she never said it so bluntly.

"I can barely reach the laptop. It's awful." Kate sighed as she once again stretched her reach as far as it could go to scroll down the page. "This story is really good but it's taking forever to read. Why did you put the computer so far away?"

Rick let out an audible sigh and Kate bit her lip as a smirk threatened to cross her lips. "Did you actually think this story was awful?" She asked playfully.

"Well yeah kind of." Kate couldn't hold back any longer as a giggle escaped her. Rick walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Entwining their fingers, he leaned in and kissed her. "I value your opinion very much Mrs. Castle."

"I'm glad you value my opinion," Kate smiled kissing him back.

"Oh!" She nearly jumped. Dragging their entwined hands over a few inches, she paused. Realization slowly over took Rick's features. "Do you feel that?"

"Is that-" Rick began asking.

"It's our baby," Kate finished for him.


	7. Valentine's Day

Kate Beckett looked at the calendar and sighed. It was February 13th which meant starting at midnight the whole city would be going crazy trying to prove their love for their special someone. It wasn't that she hated the holiday, Kate Beckett was simply a realist. Her boyfriend Rick Castle however was an idealist. They had talked almost everyday this month about not going crazy for Valentine's Day and had agreed to treat it as if it were just another day.

At ten-thirty pm, there was a knock on her door. Kate walked over and opened the door without checking the peephole. She knew it would be Rick. They had left the precinct only a hour earlier to change and order dinner. Content to spend the night together in her apartment.

"Hey, I was just getting the wine out," Kate smiled as she pulled the door open and headed towards the kitchen. Rick entered and followed her into the kitchen getting the plates from the cabinet working around her without ever getting in the way.

"I was thinking tomorrow I could cook for us," Rick volunteered. "We could make it a family dinner with everyone even your dad."

"My dad?" Kate repeated as she moved to pour some wine into his glass.

"Yeah what better way to celebrate the holiday of love then with everyone in our family?" Rick smiled as he brought their plates to the table.

Kate thought over his point before nodding. "I like that idea." Rick smiled inwardly glad that she agreed to the dinner. He had already invited her father. Their dinner went on with usual small talk but was spent mostly in silence. Each aware that words didn't need to be spoken for them to feel content. After dinner they moved as one unit cleaning the kitchen before retiring to the living room to watch a movie.

"You pick. I got us snacks this time," Rick smiled as he held up a plastic bag.

Kate laughed as she picked the movie. "What kind of snacks did you get?"

Rick pulled out a box of Sweetheart candies, as well as some boxes of chocolate. He saw Kate roll her eyes and quickly defended himself. "Hey it's tomorrow. This is the only candy the store had left."

"I'm not judging," Kate giggled as she relaxed against him. Rick had already sat down on the couch and began eating the Sweethearts. He held the box out to Kate and she silently took a few as the movie started. Every few minutes Kate would reach over and take a few more hearts. Rick enjoyed watching her pick up a heart, read it and then pop it in her mouth. The box was almost entirely empty when Kate let out a scoff.

"Is something wrong?" Rick asked looking down at her.

Kate sat up a little straighter and took the box of Sweethearts from him emptying the remaining ones into her hand before flipping them over and inspecting them. "It says 'marry me' on every single one of these."

"Will you?" Rick asked pausing the movie. Kate looked up from the candies in her hand to see him looking at her intently holding a little blue box delicately in his hand. Inside the box was a beautiful engagement ring.

"What?" Kate asked in a voice that she didn't even recognize.

"Katherine Beckett, I love you with all my heart. I'll always be there for you, through great times and bad, whatever life may throw at us. I want to grow old together and never live another day without you. Will you marry me?"

With tears in her eyes Kate nodded her head slowly as she choked out yes over and over again. Rick slipped the ring out and onto her finger before pulling her into their first kiss as an engaged couple. They had matching smiles when they eventually broke apart. "Is this why you wanted to have a family dinner tomorrow?"

Rick's smile instantly faltered. "How did you-"

"I'm a detective. It's what I do," Kate smiled. Rick chuckled to himself as he remembered the first time she said that to him. At least this time he knew his mother couldn't have told her. Only Jim Beckett knew what he was planning for tonight.

* * *

A/N: So this idea is something I had originally thought up about 9 or 10 years ago and just remembered tonight! It was sparked because I was looking at all the Valentine's Day candy and allowing my mind to wander. I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	8. Chocolate

"Rick, I don't want too. I've had a long day and I just want to go to bed," Kate practically whined as her husband dragged her into their apartment.

"Just give me two minutes and then you can be off to our room and climbing into bed. I just need you to sit," He gestured towards the barstools at the kitchen counter and watched as he wife made a direct path to the couch. "Okay then, two minutes." He held up two fingers before disappearing into his office.

After spending the past week on a book tour, Rick felt like he was going to emplode unless he could talk about his trip with someone. Jetting around Europe for a week was good in theory when Paula had brought it up. In hindsight, Rick was miserable being on his own and unable to communicate with his family for the week. Gathering what he wanted he checked his watch. One minute remaining. That was just enough time to convince Kate.

Rushing out into the living room he saw her sitting on the couch with her head resting on the back. Slowly he approached her and whispered, Keep your eyes closed and open your mouth."

Immediately Kate's eyes popped open but Rick was expecting that. "What?" Her question was met with a blank stare. The man infront of her refusing to repeat his request. Kate closed her eyes and slowly opened her mouth before slamming it shut again. "It's not something gross right?"

"Close your eyes and open your mouth," He repeated. After she hesitated longer than he anticipated, he spoke again. "Trust me?"

Trust. Five letters but powerful enough to destroy their world. Without trust they had nothing, they both understood that. Without having to dewell on it, Kate closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Quickly Rick slipped a small square inside and grinned as he watched her eyes fly open.

"Oh it's chocolate," She purred in a childlike amazement before Rick leaned over and kissed her. 


	9. Chips

"What are you eating?" Rick asked as he leaned over the back of the couch.

"Potato chips," Kate mumbled as she crunched on her next chip.

"What kind?"

"Sour cream and onion and salt and vinger."

"Together?" Rick asked with a raised eyebrow. He might have been gone for a few days and suffering from jet lag but that seemed like a strange combination.

"Yeah why not?" Kate asked as she swirled the bowl in front of her to mix the chips again.

"Can I have some?" Rick asked as he walked around the couch.

"Nope." Kate kept her eyes on the television.

Rick's face fell instantly. "Why not?"

Kate grabbed the bag from the spot next to her on the couch and held it up for him to see. "The bag says Herr's not his."


	10. Hair

"Can you believe how much we've changed in four years?" Rick asked as he sat down on the couch next to Kate.

"Sometimes no," Kate smiled as she played with the engagement ring on her finger. "Then I think back to how you looked when we first met and I can't believe it. You were so..." Kate trailed off.

"Me?" Rick laughed as he moved to look in her eyes. "How about you? You're hair was barely to your chin."

Kate held her chin a little higher. "It was a phase. I was growing it out at that point."

"Really?" Rick was surprised. In the four year they had known each other they had never talked about her hair before. "How much shorter was it before that?"

"A lot," Was Kate's simple answer. "I had always had long hair growing up. Short was something I just did one day." Kate looked down at her hands as she went back to that day.

"What made you cut it?" Rick asked gently.

"I was tired of being me," She said in almost a whisper. A hair cut was always a good way to feel better. Some how losing three inches every now and then made a person feel lighter. "I thought it was a good idea at first. A clean slate. A true fresh start. My hair was to the middle of my back when I cut it all off. I went for what the stylist called a pixie cut." The shock of losing sixteen inches was almost unbareable. "For the first few days, I couldn't look at myself in the mirror without feeling my stomach drop."

Rick wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a side hug. "How long did you keep your hair short?"

Kate shrugged as she thought back to that time. "A year? Maybe a year and a half?"

"What made you grow it?"

"I met someone who made me wanted to be me again." Kate smiled at the memory before she leaned over and kissed him.


	11. Kitten

Kate stood in the kitchen wiping the counter down. She had taken the weekend off to clear her head after a triple homicide earlier that week. The first thing she did was bake a few batches of cookies following the recipe that was, as her grandmother had put it, stupid simple. Something that required very little mental thought and thus was passed from generation to generation.

Kate looked over her shoulder at the platter of cookies on the table. Her husband and child should be home soon and they would definitely enjoy the cookies immensely. Kate heard the door to the loft open and she smiled as they walked in.

"Hey how was the library?" She asked with a smile as she walked around the counter.

Emma held up the books she had borrowed. "Daddy let me get three big girl books."

"Big girl books?" Kate mimicked looking over the titles. They were all Dr. Seuss books designed for an early reader. Emma at four considered these to be above her.

"Yeah," Emma smiled. "But Daddy said that I can't read them all tonight."

"Daddy's a smart guy," Kate smiled throwing Rick a wink.

"Tell her what else we saw," Rick prompted. Emma turned to look at her father as she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth thinking over their afternoon. "What we saw in the lobby..." Rick trailed off.

"Oh!" Emma spun back to Kate. "Mrs. Muller's cat had kittens!"

"Really?" Kate smiled at Emma's excitement.

"Yup. I thought her cat was just sick but it wasn't! She was going to have kittens. She had two boys and two girls. Now Mrs. Muller is finding homes for them."

Laughing to herself, Kate nodded along. "How did you know that there were two boys and two girls?"

"Daddy picked them up and looked underneath," she replied. "I think it's printed on the bottom."

Kate had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud.


	12. Hurricane

"What the hell?" Kate Beckett yelled as slammed the palms of her hands down onto her desk with such force her computer monitor shook. "Why are they even out there? Don't they know it's a friggin' hurricane? Don't they know it's a State of Emergency! That means that everyone has to be inside and off of the roads. Especially the freaking water!"

Rick Castle shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe they think they are special?"

"You're not helping." Kate glared at him as she picked up her desk phone."Yes this is Detective Kate Beckett with the NYPD. Badge number 41319. I have a report of a group of people off the South Street seaport."

Rick tuned her out as he looked around the precinct. Mostly every desk was empty. There were only a few people remaining. Everyone else was advised to go home and ride the storm out there. The commissioner had requested that each department keep one member for the night. Rick looked at Kate. He didn't doubt that she would volunteer. That was just one of the things he loved about her.

"You're staring," She stated as she rubbed her temples after hanging up with the harbour patrol.

Rick laughed to himself as he leaned forward and smiled at her. Kate slowly turned to look at him. Sometimes he could be infuriating and sometimes he could be her lifesaver. It's seemed tonight he was picking infuriating. She let out a groan as she turned back to her computer screen. "Remind me again why I volunteered?"

"Because Lanie and the baby just got home last week so you wanted Esposito to be with her, and Ryan needed to relieve Jenny since Zack is teething," Rick smiled. "Plus Alexis is in college in California, my Mother is touring in the mid-west, and your father went up to visit his brother. Everyone is safe, so you took the bullet."

"Figuratively," Kate stated attempting to roll the stress out of her neck.

"Yes, figuratively," Rick agreed.

"That still doesn't explain why you are here."

"I thought that was easy," Rick considered her for a moment. "I'm here because I love you and the loft would be empty without you. Plus if I'm here with you, then I don't have to worry about you all alone."

"It's just rain, and wind," Kate said lamely.

"Oh please," Rick scoffed. "You were just complaining about the wind that is going to be up to 85 miles an hour with storm surges of 4 to 8 feet of water. All the reports are calling for floods and now they are even talking about tornados. That's not even considering the power outages."

"We'll be fine," Kate said as she leaned back in her chair.

Rick just shook his head. "I don't want to take any chances."

"We are fine," Kate tried giving him a reassuring smile but he wasn't changing his mind. Shaking her head, she stood up and walked into the break room rolling her eyes when she heard him follow her. Kate jumped as she was filling up her mug almost dropping it in the process. It felt like the wind was knocked out of her. She called out for Castle and he was by her side in an instant.

"What? What is it?" He asked panicked laced in his voice.

As she leaned against the counter, she slowly reached for his hand moving it to her abdomen. "Do you feel that?" Kate asked as she herself felt around for the pain again. Each lost in thought.

"I think they are fighting over who gets to come out first," Rick said after a moment of silence.

Kate let out the breath she had been holding. "I don't care who comes out first anymore as long as they do it soon. I'm tired of being kicked."

* * *

_A/N: Ok so I wrote this out of boredom because I am currently sitting in "Hurricane Irene" and seriously it's just a bunch of rain and wind. The power outage thing was added at the last minute because power keeps flickering. And the thing about someone being out on the water is true. Mayor Bloomberg mentioned it in the 10pm news about being a waste of the NYPD's resources to rescue someone who didn't follow the State of Emergency procedures. The whole baby thing? I honestly don't know where that came from but my two betas loved it so I kept it. Please let me know what you thought of it. Hopefully I'll be able to read it lol_


	13. Fingerprint

Richard Castle had been in that room for almost 18 hours. He was running low on energy and needed a break. He grabbed his jacket and walked down the hallway. A few more feet and he'd be outside in the fresh air. Pulling his jacket a little tighter against his body he pushed his way out to the street. The sun immediately assaulted his senses making the writer cower back as he shielded his eyes. Looking around he regained his bearings and headed towards the coffee shop on the corner.

Entering the shop he sighed at his misfortune of a busy store. The line was a few people deep already. With any hope he had left, he prayed the wait wouldn't be too long. In the mean time Rick let his thoughts wander, never settling on a single subject. He was next. He took a step forward and opened his mouth to place his order when a cup was placed in front of him.

"Five sixty two," the girl behind the counter smiled. She was young. Probably a junior in college. "It's just the one today right?"

Rick forced a smile as he handed her the money. "Yes, just the one. Thank you." He took the cup and laughed to himself. Had he really become that predictable that even the girl at Starbucks knew his order before he even spoke it?

Returning outside, he remembered to shield his eyes before the sun assaulted him again. He knew he had a few minutes before he had to go back again. Maybe just enough time to walk around the block.

As he walked he took a large sip of his coffee. The caffeine instantly made him feel a little more human. Taking a deep breath, he looked around and just listened to the city that surrounded him. Cars were honking, people chattering, and in the distance he could hear the familiar wail of sirens approaching.

Finishing his coffee, he aimed the empty cup at the garbage can on the corner he was approaching. It didn't surprise him when he missed his target. Bending down to retrieve his cup he was amazed to see a small flower pushing it's way through a crack in the sidewalk. The honking horns seemed to fade away as he studied the simple beauty of the small flower growing where it will be hard to survive. A breeze broke Rick from his trance. Reminded him why he was walking, to get some fresh air and stretch his sore muscles.

Walking down the block he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. It wasn't particularly cold but it felt good to put his hands somewhere. As a couple approached him going in the opposite direction, Rick gave them a small smile. They were holding hands and his writer mind began immediately writing their story. Married for about a year. They were happy. She was practically glowing. He cast a quick glance over them once more before they passed him completely. That's when he noticed she was just starting to show. Yes they were very happy.

Rick laughed to himself as he rounded the third corner. He wondered how much his observation skills have improved since he began his shadowing. Shaking his head at the thoughts that were entering his mind now, he looked upward. A gasp escaped his lips as he took in the sunset sky. Streaks of amber mixed with red. It couldn't be that late already, could it? Pulling up his sleeve, Rick was amazed that it was already past five.

He should really hurry back. Rounding the last corner he smiled when he saw the doors he had left earlier. Making his way inside, he followed the same hallway back to room he had been in earlier. He could see the door to the room just a few feet away. Slowing down he enjoyed the remaining moments of silence.

From the corner of his eye he saw something moving to his right. Glancing over he moved closer to the glass and just watched what was happening on the other side. The movement had stopped but Rick just couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Which one is yours?" A voice asked from behind him.

Rick lifted a finger and pointed. "That one in the pink."

The stranger smiled kindly. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you," Rick replied with a smile of his own. "She's a miracle." He pushed off of the bar that ran underneath the glass window and returning to the room his wife was in. She lay in the bed sleeping but he didn't wake her. A few minutes later a nurse walked into the room to check the charts.

"Could we bring the baby in here?" Rick whispered.

"Sure," the nurse left and came back a minute later wheeling the baby in. "She's asleep though."

"I know. I just want both of my girls here with me," Rick smiled as he pulled the baby closer.

"Ok," the nurse smiled. "Just page us if you need anything."

"I will." Rick looked from his sleeping wife to his sleeping daughter. Nothing could make this moment more complete.

"Hey Dad."

"Alexis? What are you doing here?" Rick beamed pulling his oldest daughter into a hug. "I thought you couldn't get home until tomorrow."

"Well I know a guy," Alexis teased. "I took a different flight with a ton of stops so I could get here. I wanted to see my new little sister."

Rick peered into the basket and saw a pair of green eyes staring back at him. "Looks like you are in luck, she's awake."

Gently he lifted the baby out and placed her into Alexis's arms. "Did you guys ever decide on a name?"

"Not yet, I'm waiting for Kate to wake up before we begin making any decisions."

"I'm up," came a groggy voice from behind them. "And don't listen to your Dad. We have a name picked out. He just hasn't accepted it yet."

Rick turned, pride beaming out of him. All of his girls were in one room together. Now he knew this moment was complete.


	14. Steam

Kate urged her body down the hallway towards the apartment door. With any luck she could make it inside before she collapsed into a heap. Sliding her key in the lock, she relished the moment the loft door swung open. She mentally counted the sections before someone noticed her arrival. It amazed her how much coming home to her family could lift her mood better than a warm bath and a book ever could. Looking around the living room and kitchen she was surprised to see both rooms were empty.

"Rick?" She called out as she dropped her keys on the table by the door and hung her purse by the closet. Still no one came to greet her. Pulling her phone from her bag, she walked through Rick's office towards their bedroom. More emptiness greeted her. She made a quick left at their bed and cut through their closet to the secret room behind Rick's office. She doubted they would be I there but it never hurt to look. Flipping the switch by the doorway the room illuminated revealing it exactly how it look before.

Rushing back out to the living room, Kate doesn't even pause before running up the stairs. Walking down the hallway she peeks in her children's bedrooms startled to find each one empty. She was truly alone.

Feeling displaced she walked back downstairs and straight to her bathroom turning the shower on high letting the steam fill up the room. Closing the door slightly she began undressing while the room became her own sauna. Letting out a sigh she turned to the mirror and froze. There scrolled across the large mirror written in the steam froma previous shower was a message left by her husband and children.

'Hi Kate, we went to the Hamptons for a few days. We love you and will miss you! Love Rick, Noah, and Abby'

Kate couldn't help the tears in her eyes as she stepped into the shower. It was going tone a long couple of days.


	15. Insomnia

Castle rolled over and looked at the numbers that illuminated his room. One thirty in the morning. He had to be awake at seven and yet there was someone giggling in his apartment. Throwing the comforter back he slipped from the bed and wandered to the living room where the giggling grew louder.

"Kate?" He asked in disbelief. Kate visibly jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Castle, did I wake you up?" She quickly asked as she paused the show she was watching.

"A little," he shrugged and came to sit down next to her. "What are you doing up? Don't we have to be at the precinct in a few hours?"

Kate shrugged and pointed to the television. "Sleep wasn't coming so I decided to raid your Hulu account. This thing is awesome by the way."

Castle couldn't help but laugh at her excitement. It was true that Kate Beckett wasn't much of a television viewer but when the moment struck she could be deadly. "Why can't you sleep?"

Kate shrugged. "Well it's not that I can't sleep. I'm actually quite tired. It's just every time I tried to sleep-"

"Your mind won't shut off?"

"No not exactly," Kate giggled. "More like someone won't stay still." Kate was amazed that Castle looked away and actually blushed.

"It's not you!" She laughed as she reached over for his hand. "Well it's part you." Castle's gaze met her's and she clearly read the confusion behind his eyes.

"If it's not me then who is it?"

Kate laughed and tugged his hand to her slightly swollen abdomen. "Seems every time I close my eyes, our little one decides it's time to play. Just watch." Kate leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes attempting to take a nap right there. Releasing a sigh she felt her body move towards slumber when a small kick was delivered to Castle's hand.

"See?"

Castle's eyes were wide with amazement. "I'm so sorry Kate but that is completely amazing!"

"It is, isn't it?" His childish glee was hard to ignore. "Anyway that is why I am out here raiding your Hulu account. I didn't want to keep you up with our insomnia."

"You know you can wake me right? That we're in this together?" He questioned gently.

"I know," Kate smiled.


End file.
